survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Press The Button
Not to be confused with Press The Button (Classic). "You are everyone's worst enemy." '- Button Masher badge' Press The Button is a disaster in Survive The Disasters 2. Memo "A button appears at the center of the map! Pressing the button will create kill walls around the button. Corners are safe from the kill walls, so you could always go there if you don't think you could make it to the middle." Hyper Memo "Comparing to standard Press The Button, the button will appear on a random enemy spawn than normally spawning in the center. However, the time to spawn the kill walls is extended, taking 5 seconds for it to appear. Make sure you utilize that time to find it whenever someone presses it. If the button is left unpressed for 21 seconds, it'll activate itself." Description When the Disaster begins, a green button appears in the center of the map. If it is not pressed, nothing will happen. However, if it is pressed, giant kill bricks will spawn in and kill every player that is not in the center or corners of the map. After being pressed, the button turns red to signify that it has been pressed. The kill bricks disappear after 1-2 seconds. Hyper Press The Button The hyper variant of Press The Button was supposed to be released in Version 1.31. But it was released earlier in the April Fools (2018) update. The button can appear in any enemy spawn instead of the center. The time taken for the kill bricks to appear has been increased to 5 seconds. There are no safe zones in the corners of the map, leaving the only safe zone around the button. If the button is not pressed before the timer counts down to the last 9 seconds of the round, it will press itself. Players who are not near the button before the timer counts down to the last 4 seconds of the round will consequently be killed by the kill bricks. Impossible Press The Button Similar to its Hyper counterpart, but the safe zone is way smaller, which is slightly larger than the diameter of the button squared, and it automatically presses itself if not pressed. The disaster lasts 15 seconds instead of 30 seconds, reducing the overall time players have to find the button. Trivia *Press The Button has the highest Coin payout of any Disaster in the game. **This is similar to the original version in Survive The Disasters, which has the highest point payout. *It may be the hardest disaster for newer players, as well as any players in Pacifist Mode, as they do not have many tools to quickly move to the center or corners. *The normal version of this disaster is more of a social experiment; nothing happens when the button is left unpressed until the disaster ends. It is based entirely on the players' knowledge of the disaster. *If you are close enough to the button, you can get the Last One Standing achievement if you react fast enough. This happens more often during a mystery disaster and its Hyper mode. *Some players prefer to wait to press the button, or not press it all so that more people can reach/find the button. Their likely motive is to get a Teamwork Triumph bonus. *The kill bricks positions were reversed in the "Survive The Disasters 3" update. *The button model is actually a ROBLOX pie, but upside down with a green/red enlarged head inside, while in the prequel/beta build 1-2 it is an extremely squashed green/red ninja mask. **This can be seen best in Acid Depths. *In Survive The Disasters 4, its Disaster name was renamed to “press it”, and there are different events can happen: ** The button explodes and kills players who are in its radius, revealing an Illumina. It will take some seconds for this to happen. Not touching the Illumina does not trigger the explosion. ** Have its safe and unsafe area swapped, killing players who are in either corner or center of the map. ** Works like the regular Press The Button. ** To survive it if someone were to press the button, The kill bricks will come at a certain time. *** If the kill bricks spawn in fast, the kill bricks will be put in reverse. *** When the kill bricks take longer spawn, it indicates that either they'll spawn in their regular positions or an Illumina will spawn in the middle of the button. on it in Survive The Disasters 4.]] ** During Hyper Press The Button, if the button is pressed, the kill bricks spawn immediately. *This was nerfed in Version 1.32. Kill bricks now appear 3 seconds after the button is pressed instead of appearing immediately. *Hyper Press The Button is one of the more difficult hyper disasters in game. This is due to the large number of possible spawn points the button can spawn in, and the button can be overlooked easily. *During Hardcore Testing, Hyper Press The Button could spawn in as a Mystery Disaster. Category:Disasters Category:User-Interractive Category:Insta-kill Category:Sequel Disaster Category:Hyper Category:Impossible